Mr Monk Goes To Singapore
by Marie S Zachary
Summary: 7 months after Electic Love Monk has already shown his love for his wife but when Trudy is arrested in Singapore for an incredably idiotic reason Monk will stop at nothing to spare his beloved wife the pain they're going to inflict on her.


**Disclaimer: Yes I know some of the facts don't add up. I got the idea from reading an article about the Michel Fay case. I know that in SINGAPORE they don't allow other people to take the place of an offender in real life but I had to change that for the purpose of the story**

**The Sentencing**

Trudy was assigned a really interesting article. She was to cover the SINGAPORE Olympics. Adrian went with her as there was no way in hell he was going to let her go alone halfway across the world. He of all people knew how dangerous new places could be. Beside that he couldn't stand to be apart from her for more then a couple of hours.

Thank GOD he was there. They weren't there 10 minutes when an officer approached.

"Excuse me ma'am," he said grabbing her, "You'll have to come with me"

"Why," Adrian interjected, "She didn't do a thing"

"The rock that she was kicking could have hit someone in the eye," the officer explained, "We have rather strict rules here"

"No, you have rather **stupid **rules here," Monk said, "I would appreciate it if you didn't **grab **my wife like that. She's not some sort of property."

"Well she needs to come with us. The judge will have to decide her fate"

"It's okay Adrian," she told him trying to keep the trembling out of her own voice, "Once the judge sees how minor this is-"

"Oh yeah," the officer assure Monk, "we don't expect it to be a large sentence"

"THERE SHOULDN'T BE A SENTENCE HERE AT ALL," Monk yelled

"Well this is the way we do things here in SINGAPORE"

Adrian gently clasped his wife's hand as they followed the officer to the judge's chambers. The officer filled the judge in on the offense.

"Well young lady," the judge said to Trudy, "Since this is your first offense and you didn't know the rules I will let you off easy. Twelve strokes to the back of your legs and hindquarters with a bamboo cane"

_THAT'S EASY, _Adrian thought to himself, _FOR A NONCRIME THAT WAS UNWITTINGLY COMMITTED…_

Tears welled up in Trudy's eyes and she trembled horribly. Adrian stepped forward.

"Your honor," he said although he wanted to say something much less respectful, "Yes hello… my name is Adrian Monk. I'm her husband"

"How is that of any interest to me Mr. Monk," the judge asked

"Look ma'am I'm afraid I can't let you do that to my wife. She's… she didn't do anything wrong"

"Perhaps not in America," the judge said, "but here in SINGAPORE our rules are significantly different.

"Clearly your honor but here's the thing… she's not going to be punished for something she didn't do wrong. I happen to know here in SINGAPORE there is a loophole that says that someone can be punished in place of the offender for crimes that are… minute"

"That's true," the judge admitted.

"Good," Monk replied, "In that case I will take her caning"

_Oh GOD, _Trudy thought to herself. This was the 2nd time in six months he had come to her rescue.

"I'm afraid you'll have to sign this first," the judge said handing him a pen and a document which he read, signed and handed back. Trudy tried to speak but no words came out. He was led out to the courtyard and she was brought out following them.

**The Punishment**

It took ½ an hour to get started because Monk needed to be sure everything was perfectly in synch with everything else.

"Okay," he said, "Now I'm ready"

"You don't have to do this," the judge said, "You can always turn back"

"I don't think so," Adrian said firmly.

The judge nodded to the caner.

The first stroke hit him right in the middle of his left leg. It caused searing pain. He was relieved that he was faced backwards so that Trudy was unable to see his face. A tear trickled down his eyes. The second hit right in the middle of his right leg.

_Good, _he thought to himself, _at least there's an even number now_.

The third whack caught him on the rear… right in the middle.

_Note to self, he thought; avoid going to the bathroom for awhile._

Tears rolled down his eyes at the forth stroke because it covered his whole hindquarters. He wasn't crying for his own pain but for the fact that his precious one would have had to suffer from this.

At the 5th one he could hear Trudy gasp.

"I'm okay," he assured her. It was over almost a minute later. He was released. Ignoring his pain he ran straight to his wife.

**The Comfort**

He wrapped his arms around her holding her close.

"It's alright love," he told her softly, "I'm alright"

He wasn't alright entirely. The back of his legs and his bottom was hurting really badly… but it didn't matter to him.

He knew the pain would go away. Her pain on the other hand would never leave his side. He never for a second wondered or wavered. He did what he had to do and he knew it. It's a little thing called love.


End file.
